IBC-13 PROGRAMS MORE PREFERRED BY FILIPINOS; CLAIMS NATIONWIDE LEADERSHIP ONCE MORE
August 3, 2016 at 7:17 pm The comprehensive and informative news and current affairs programs, values-oriented entertainment programs and sports programs of IBC-13 are resonating with more Filipinos as reflected in the latest nationwide TV ratings showing IBC as the network of choice by more Filipino households in with an average national audience share of 28% vs ABS-CBN’s 47% vs GMA’s 32%, according to data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media data represent 100% of total Philippine TV viewing population as it uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes, as compared to other data reported in media that are limited to a specific geographic area or urban homes only. Half of the total Philippine households tuned in to IBC’s primetime block, hitting a whopping national audience share of 23%, a solid 20-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Aside from primetime, IBC also ruled all time blocks nationwide for the month of July that include the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with 21% vs ABS-CBN’s 42% vs GMA’s 20%; noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 45% vs ABS-CBN’s 45% vs GMA’s 33%; and afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 24% vs ABS-CBN’s 47% vs GMA’s 32%. IBC-13 once again dominated the list of most watched programs in the country with its values-oriented programs. Topping the list is the fantasy series Syrena with an average national TV rating of 40.8%, beating FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano with a registered of 43.1% and its new rival Encantadia with a distant 19.9%. It was followed by weekend top-raters Born to be a Superstar (39.5%) and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (38.3%). With the PBA games, basketball fans whose watching the 2016 PBA Governors' Cup with an average TV viewership are San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots (37.7%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (35.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (34.5%), Meralco Bolts vs. Tropang TNT (33.9%), Alaska Aces vs. Meralco Bolts (30.6%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Globalport Batang Pier (30.1%) and Mahindra Enforcers vs. Star Hotshots (21.7%). The primetime top-rating news program Express Balita remains to be the most-watched newscast in the country with 37.2% vs TV Patrol’s 32% vs 24 Oras’ 19.5%. Meanwhile, the recently concluded Cherryz Mendoza-starrer Glory Jane ended with a finale week with an average national rating of 31.2%. El Filibusterismo ended on a high note with an average national TV rating of 29.9%, compared to Born for You (17.3%) and Juan Happy Love Story (11.2%). My Princess clinched the 20th spot with an average national TV rating of 29.4% compared to Dolce Amore with 33.6% its new Koreanovela rival Descendants of the Sun, which failed to land on the top 20 with only 15.7%. Kapinoy viewers gave their all-out support to the reality kiddie singing search Little Superstar with the grand finals night episode on July 23 scored a national TV rating of 27.5%. The nationwide reality talent search Bida Best 2016 also debuted as one of the top 40 most watched programs in the country with an average national TV rating of 23.9%. It won against its two rival programs The Voice Kids (36.9%) and Bubble Gang (11.2%). Other Kapinoy shows in the top 40 list are Maya Loves Sir Chief (35.1%), Mars Ravelo's Roberta (24.8%), APO Tanghali Na! (Saturdays) (23.3%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (22.7%), APO Tanghali Na! (Weekdays) (20.6%) and T.O.D.A.S. (18.0%).. IBC-13 still the third most-watched network on TV while it also pioneered viewing of content online with video-on-demand services on GlobalIBC.tv for Kapinoy living abroad and IBC Video and HOOQ locally. Meanwhile, IBC-13 continues to lead the way in addressing the change in Filipinos’ viewing habits, as more and more Filipinos are consuming content online, by boosting the offerings of IBC Video. Primetime favorites such as Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?, My Princess and Syrena, as well as afternoon drama series Mars Ravelo's Roberta are among the shows people can catch up on on the company’s video-on-demand offering. More Filipinos will be able to watch IBC-13 shows as the partnership with Globe Telecom Inc. under HOOQ, the Asia's video-on-demand service enable on-the-go Globe subscribers can avail of unlimited online streaming access provided for their own library of IBC-13 for TV shows, specials, and other exclusive content. IBC Video is the leading OTT platform in the country with over 5 million subscribers. The high viewership of IBC content in both television and online indicates that many Filipinos are consuming IBC content on multiple screens, which is in tune with the company’s goal of making content accessible to every Filipino anytime and anywhere through its new digital platforms, including overseas with Global IBC subscribers as well as those on-the-go with IBCmobile. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), which began as a government-sequestered broadcasting network in terms of privatization, has evolved through the years to become the third leader in media and entertainment company in the land that is rapidly evolving into an agile digital company. In other areas, IBC also dominated ABS-CBN GMA. The Kapamilya network led the ratings game in Total Luzon with an average audience share of 23% vs ABS-CBN’s 41% vs GMA’s 35%; in Total Visayas with 19% vs ABS-CBN’s 57% vs GMA’s 23%; and in Total Mindanao with 17% vs ABS-CBN’s 58% vs GMA’s 26%. Even in Total Balance Luzon and Metro Manila, IBC captured the hearts of viewers with average audience shares of 25% and 29%, respectively, over rival’s 50% and 32%, and 37% and 33%. IBC has gone beyond television and radio to also become the third leader in the local music, film, cable TV, and publishing industries and is also the pioneer of digital television in the country. IBC has also ventured to other businesses including telecommunication services, money remittance, among others, showing that it has become more than a broadcasting network through the years. The company reported a 18% surge in its net income in 2015 to earn P1.67 billion by receiving operational subsidies amounting to P23.56 million in 2015, higher than 2014’s P1 billion. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Solar Entertainment Corporation, Starcom, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'TOP 20 PROGRAMS IN JULY 2016 (NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.1% #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 38.3% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.9% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Tropang TNT'' (IBC) - 33.9% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.6% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.0% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 30.6% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 30.1% #''El Filibusterismo'' (IBC) - 29.9% #''My Princess'' (IBC) - 29.4% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.0% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 24.8% #''Bida Best 2016'' (IBC) - 23.9% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (Saturday) (IBC) / Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''2016 PBA Governors' Cup: Mahindra Enforcers vs. Star Hotshots'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (Weekdays) (IBC) - 20.6% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 19.9% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.8% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.6% #''S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras (GMA) - 19.5% #''It's Showtime'' (Saturday) (ABS-CBN) / Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (GMA) - 19.4% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 18.8% #''It's Showtime'' (Weekdays) (ABS-CBN) - 18.5% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.2% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) / Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 18.0% #''Tubig at Langis'' / Born for You / Minute to Win It - Last Man Standing (ABS-CBN) - 17.3% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% About Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) is the Philippines’ sequestered media and entertainment organization. The company is primarily involved in television and radio broadcasting, as well as in the production of television and radio programming for domestic and international audiences and other related businesses. IBC produces a wide variety of engaging world-class entertainment programs in multiple genres and balanced, credible news programs that are aired on free-to-air television. The company is also one of the leading radio broadcasters, operating eighteen radio stations throughout the key cities of the Philippines. IBC provides news and entertainment programming for seven channels on cable TV and operates the country’s largest cable TV service provider. The company also owns the cinema and music production and distribution outfits in the country. It brings its content to worldwide audiences via cable, satellite, online and mobile. In addition, IBC has business interests in merchandising and licensing, mobile and online multimedia services, glossy magazine publishing, video and audio post production, overseas telecommunication services, money remittance and management and property management, all of which complement and enhance the company’s strength in content production and distribution. The company is also the first TV network in the country to broadcast in digital.